


You Hatefucker

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kismesis, M/M, hatefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!!! its not really rape, its just that cro doesnt want to listen to what tuna wants to say and holds him down !!!!</p><p>whats the point in a good name yo its just a short little thing i wrote for a friend and decided to post here uvu its not even violent yo its got a couple scratches here and there and i was gonna put any warnings but i would feel bad if i did that so eh oh well</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Hatefucker

"MMF! 'Ami' C'omuf'!!"

"Stop complanin'! Shut up and take it."

But you want to scream. Scream so loud the human's so-called "God" could hear. But Cronus has your mouth gagged and you can only make muffled moans. His left hand press against your chest to keep you from jerking upwards with each of his thrusts into your nook. You try to jerk upwards but he is still keeping you down. His other hand has your left leg on his shoulder and you have no other choice but to wrap your right leg around his back. One of your hands is grabbing at the sheets to try and cover your blushing face and the other is scratching at the arm that keeps you down. Cronus tickles his hand up towards your neck, giving your chest and stomach room to arch up. When his hand meets your neck, his fingers curl around your throat, cutting off any air you were able to manage. You're eyes have grown wide, you grit your teeth, and you scratch with both your hands now and his warm purple blood drips onto your naked chest. But you're also preoccupied by his buldge that slithers around in you and presses against the sides. So you try and pry his hands off but at the same time you're trying to move your hips to get a good feeling in your body. But it's all so confusing and you think you're actually losing your ability to think. Your heart is beating fast from your nook about to split in half but its having trouble beating because you aren't breathing either. And just when you think you're going to pass out, you can breath again. You gasp and let go of Cronus's bleeding arm. You want to look up at his probably super satisfied face but you would probably blush like crazy so you don't. You turn your head sideways instead and look at the wall. Cronus pulls out, but why? You didn't feel him come at all. When you look up to see what he's doing, you're greeted by his slimy dick in your face.

It doesn't take any words to know he wants you to suck him because the look of lust in his sharp almond shaped eyes is just about threatening you. You remove the gag from your mouth and the spit drips from the tip of your tongue to the gag. But you don't have time to gasp for air, Cronus thrusts into your mouth. Your jaw is opened so wide that tears begin to swell up. You try to pull back but his hands are tangled into your poofy hair. You feel his buldge getting more and more tense and you brace your mouth. He pulls out and comes purple all over your face with a short whimper/yell of his own, and some of it hits your still open mouth. By habit, you lick your lips, licking up what lays there. And you also know the next step.

Cronus is now gentle with you, after becoming weak from his orgasm. He pushes you back onto the bed and now you're on your back again. He leans over you and wipes most of his cum from your face and onto the sheets. And the  he trails soft kisses down your chest and stomach and takes your left unfinished tentabuldge between his lips and slowly takes it all the way. One hand rubs at the base of your buldge, the other holds the inside of your thigh. He plays with the sensitive tip of your tentacle and then moves down again. You can't help but to thrust up a little. When you do this, he bites down a little, but doesn't bother with apologizing. Instead, he responds with a nice flick of his tongue over a spot that sends you over board, and you come right into his throat. But he doesn't pull back like he should, he swallows it all. When he finally does let go ouf your dick in his mouth, strings of your mustard colored cum follow his mouth. You moan as he pulls away, and he wipes his mouth away of what was left over. And then rolls over and lays down right next to you. Within 5 minutes both of your heavy breathing has calmed, and you both wiped your faces off on the blanket. Cronus now holds onto you, and its not something that a kismesis would do after hate fucking but you both are way too tired to care.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah  
> that stuff that mituna says in the beginning is "dammit cronus"


End file.
